


Blossomed Promises

by animeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gardener!Iwaizumi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god i love this pair, prince!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeow/pseuds/animeow
Summary: “Hajime.”“Tooru.”“I’m in this if you are.”“I’m in this too.”Oikawa shrugged and gave him a soft smile. “Then we don’t have to worry about anything else. We’ll figure it out. But no matter what happens, we’ll always be together, okay?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Blossomed Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I want to introduce to you this little Royalty AU I've been sitting on for quite sometime with Prince!Oikawa and Gardener!Iwaizumi. This is pretty fluffy with a little dash of angst, but nothing too bad. Overall, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.

“What about this dame, m’lord? Age seventeen, her mother and father are-“

Pale brown eyes barely skimmed over the page introducing the newest candidate before Oikawa replied with a swift, “No.”

Yahaba’s eye noticeably twitched before he asked, “Is there any reason why that you would like me to document as reason for denial?”

Oikawa shrugged and instead took to staring out the window. As he gazed over at the gardens visible from the window, he flicked his hand nonchalantly and said, “No reason in particular, just state the usual if you would be so kind.”

The other man simply sighed and scribbled something down on the page before turning his attention to the next available page. “Well, m’lord, this next girl is-“ He stopped himself this time and stared at Oikawa irritably. “Sir, if you would pay attention then this could be going much faster.”

Oikawa turned to look at Yahaba and smiled brightly. “Yahaba-chan, you should know my answer to all of these now. Wouldn’t this be so much easier if you just let me go and then you can get your job done?”

Yahaba merely let his eyes narrow even more to make his annoyance very apparent. “I would, but it’s a little hard to turn a blind eye to the wishes of the king and queen, especially if it is in your best interest.”

Oikawa threw his hands up into the air in fake disappointment and stared dully at Yahaba, replying steadily, “Well, then, I guess we’re stuck.”

He let his eyes drift back over to the garden and his attention was immediately caught by a small figure bent over what he knew to be a flowerbed off in the distance. “On second thought, Yahaba-chan, I think I’m done for the day. We’ve gone through what, twenty-two, twenty-three girls? That’s plenty, we should call it a day.”

The man stood up from his chair and brushed off his pants before grabbing his jacket and throwing it hastily over his shoulders. “I really do need to get going. Thank you, Yahaba-chan! I am excited to see who you bring me tomorrow.” Oikawa flashed a bright smile in his aid’s direction before moving quickly towards the door.

Just as he reached the entryway, he heard Yahaba sigh pointedly behind him, “You know, you can’t say no to everyone.”

Oikawa turned around for a moment, glancing thoughtfully at Yahaba while seemingly thinking of a response before replying slowly, “I’m not saying no to everyone, I’m just saying no to everyone but him.” With that, he stepped through the door and started to head toward the gardens.

The king and queen’s wishes in his best interest his ass. They just wanted a way to continue their bloodline, to keep their familial hold over the monarchy. Oikawa could care less, even though he was the prince. However, Oikawa would say it was a shame the prince preferred to lay with men as he most likely would have made the most beautiful little children. Why was it so horrible for him to love another man? Why not just give the title of leader to someone more deserving, more willing to lead? Oikawa would gladly live out his days without a royal title of any sort if it meant he would be able to live those days with the one he truly wanted to be with.

After coming back from being lost in his own thoughts, he found himself right at the entrance that led way to the gardens. He paused for a moment to peer at the mirror on the wall right next to the entrance, checking to make sure that his appearance was still neat even after slumping around for three hours while looking at pictures of cherub-faced girls. Even after years of growing up with Iwaizumi and practically knowing everything about one another while seeing each others through all their highs and lows, he was still preening.

With a satisfied smile, Oikawa brushed aside a final piece of hair from his forehead before pushing the door open to the outside.

Fresh spring air greeted Oikawa briskly as he walked toward where he spotted the figure from his window. He never knew if it was because of the fresh air or the knowledge that Iwaizumi was out here that seemed to make it easier to breathe, but he welcomed the ease after being stuck in the castle all day. The prince admired the blooming flowers and perky vegetation as he walked by; spring was his favorite time of year as it allowed Iwaizumi to showcase his talents as the head keeper of the Royal Gardens.

After a few moments of walking through greenery and around bushes, Oikawa finally spotted Iwaizumi right where he saw him last. He smiled fondly as he watched the other man, who seemed to be so deep in his work that he didn’t even notice Oikawa creep up beside him until the prince plopped down beside him with a loud sigh.

Iwaizumi, unsurprisingly, only greeted Oikawa with a sideways glance before focusing back on his work of weeding the flowerbed in front of him. As he placed another unrooted weed in the basket beside him, he finally acknowledged Oikawa with a small smile. “Yahaba try to shove marriage candidates down your throat again?”

Oikawa groaned dramatically, working his fingers into the soft grass below him. “For three whole hours, yes. It’s a wonder I don’t fancy women by now,” he replied sarcastically. “Although mother and father would probably like that.”

Iwaizumi only looked pointedly at Oikawa for a moment before rolling his eyes. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

Oikawa shook his head wildly and stretched his arms out while wiggling his fingers suggestively. “No, it was horrible, and now I’m exhausted and in need of some Hajime.” Just as he started to reach out for Iwaizumi, the other batted him away with a dirt covered hand. “We’re out in the open,” he growled as Oikawa grabbed onto his arm. Oikawa rolled his eyes this time as he retorted, “Don’t be silly, the hedges have grown in, practically no one can see us.”

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. “Yeah, no one except the entirety of the second floor on the castle, Stupidkawa.”

Oikawa pouted at the nickname and Iwaizumi’s denial. His arms dropped back down into his lap and he felt his lower lip jut out. “Fine. But I at least deserve this.” And with that, he knelt forward and reached out to grasp Iwaizumi jaw.

“Oi, Tooru, what’re you-“ Iwaizumi didn’t have time to finish before their lips pressed together. Oikawa welcome the warm slide of their mouths against each other, brushing his soft lips against Iwaizumi’s slightly chapped ones. He felt his insides grow warm- no matter how many times they do this, Oikawa would never get tired of it.

With a fluttery sigh, Oikawa released his hold on Iwaizumi and drew back slightly, looking up through his lashes at a decidedly pinker-looking Iwaizumi. “Thank you for your contribution, I certainly feel much better now,” he declared as he sat back. 

Iwaizumi could only stare at Oikawa, his face almost matching his reddened lips before he was able to compose himself and turn back to his work. “You’re welcome,” he responded coolly as he began to root through the flower bed again.

“What are you planting here this year?” He could practically feel Iwaizumi stiffen slightly before the other man mumbled, “Orchids.”

“Really? Those are my favorite.” Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes, showing that he obviously picked orchids for a reason. Oikawa grinned and swept at the dirt of the flowerbed gently before he found a couple different sprouts. “Amazing. What kinds?”

Iwaizumi thought for a moment before replying, “Cymbidium orchids to symbolize strength and nobility, and then Oncydium orchids to symbolize talent and… and love.” 

Oikawa could feel himself swell at Iwaizumi’s words. “So, you really are a romantic, huh?”

Iwaizumi glared half-hearted at Oikawa before retorting quickly, “Shut up.”

Oikawa could only smile brightly as he leaned over to press a kiss onto Iwaizumi’s head. “They’re going to turn out beautiful.” Iwaizumi practically leaned into the touch, silently yearning for more if they weren’t in public, and he murmured, “Of course they will, I’m taking care of them and you’re the one to appreciate them. They’ll get lots of love.”

Oikawa simply hummed placidly to himself in acknowledgement before he fell silent to watch Iwaizumi work. A few peaceful moments passed between them in comfortable, eased silence before Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa.

“So,” Iwaizumi started nonchalantly. “Did you find any suitable candidates?”

Oikawa was left surprised by Iwaizumi’s sudden question. “What makes you think that?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, staring hard down at the flower bed. “I don’t know. We’re getting older, Tooru. Maybe it’s time to start thinking about your future as-“

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi, feeling his heart sink down toward his stomach. How could he say something like that? Even think about that. He started to protest against Iwaizumi’s words. “I am thinking about my future. With you. Is this some ploy to break up with me? Because if it is, I’m telling you right now that-” 

Iwaizumi frowned and stopped his work to turn and look directly at Oikawa, eyes wide but focused. “No, of course not. I’m just saying that you need to start thinking about your future. Your kingdom’s future. Don’t throw your life away for me. I’d literally kill you, you know that right?”

Oikawa raised a flippant hand. “Don’t be silly, Hajime, you know I wouldn’t.” Oh yes, I would. If it meant I got to be with you, I would in a heartbeat. “Plus, the king and queen don’t have that many years left. When I take over, no one can say no to us.”

Iwaizumi sighed and raked a hand through his short hair, seeming to have forgotten about the dirt on his hands from working. “Even if that happens, I- I’m a guy, you can’t-“

Oikawa didn’t even let Iwaizumi finish. “If it makes you feel better, you can wear a dress at the wedding. But I won’t allow anyone to say no to us. Why would they?”

“I’m a guy, we can’t- we can’t have children, we-“

“We’ll just adopt. A little girl would be cute, don’t you think?”

“What if people rebel because they think you're unfit to lead, what if-“

“Hajime, literally everyone except my parents knows and adores us. We’re fine. I’d never let anything happened to you.”

Iwaizumi just gazed at Oikawa, obviously still concerned and doubtful of Oikawa’s dreams, while Oikawa stared back stubbornly.

“Hajime.”

“Tooru.”

“I’m in this if you are.”

“I’m in this too.”

Oikawa shrugged and gave him a soft smile. “Then we don’t have to worry about anything else. We’ll figure it out. But no matter what happens, we’ll always be together, okay?”

Iwaizumi was the single most important thing in his life. If he had him, he could do anything else. No matter what time, what age, what period, Oikawa was confident that Iwaizumi would always be by his side.

Oikawa scooted closer to Iwaizumi and reached up to brush away a smear of dirt on Iwaizumi’s cheek that he must have accidentally brushed on before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. He pressed his head against Iwaizumi’s and stared intently into those hazel eyes that he could map every detail of from staring at them for such a long time.

He watched as Iwaizumi briefly closed his eyes and then open them again, allowing emotion to pool inside of them. He watched as fear gave way to trust, and uncertainty melted into hope. 

The reply was simple, but it was all he needed to hear. “Okay.”

Oikawa was excited for the future. A future in which they didn’t have to hide behind hedges or kiss in dark corners of the castle. In which they could fall asleep in the same bed and wake up in each other’s arms. In which their love didn’t have to be hidden away, displayed as flowers or secret meetings, but instead as actions and words that anyone could hear.

As long as they loved each other, they would find a way. They were meant to be together, something in the stars wrote their story that way and Oikawa would do anything to keep it true.

He heard Iwaizumi whisper. “I love you.”

Oikawa smiled. “I love you too.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was just the right amount of fluff and angst. Let me know in the comments if you would like more from this AU? I probably won't write anything super long for this AU, however I'd love to write more short stories about this adorable trope if that's something you guys would be interested in! Anyways, I hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
